Asperity
by Fiercest
Summary: 20themes: Opposites. Warm and cold and everything right.


**A/N: Twenty themes with my old vocab words! Fuuuuuunnnnnn…Well enjoy!**

**Playlist: Every Other Time by LFO**

_Sun of the Earth, Moon of the Dead_

Asperity : Sharpness or harshness of manner.

"I don't want to be protected anymore!" her icy tone shocked him more than he liked to admit.

Bane: An annoyance, a person or thing that causes harm.

She became the bane of his existence and though he minded very much, he couldn't imagine his life being any more peaceful.

Imbue: To fill completely with an idea, to inspire.

She was always jealous of the way he easily imbued a sense of justice, a moral or revelation in others. Except when he inspired her. That was okay.

Instigate: To provoke, stir up, or urge on.

As Orihime and Chad watched the couple bicker they wonder if that was what they lived for, arguing with the other, because the hidden smile in their eyes clearly showed enjoyment, even if they didn't mean for them to.

Penchant: A strong attraction or yearning.

"A penchant for each other is too subtle a way to describe what they have." Ukitake tells his two third seats. "Told you!" "Did not!" "Ukitaki-taichou, I demand you demote this pea brain!"

Unremitting: Constant.

The words that flew back and forth were unwavering and showed no signs of ceasing…but that didn't mean they actually meant any of it.

Adjudicate: to judge.

"As lieutenant you have the right to decide which issues you come to me with." "Oi Rukia is-" "No, you fool. Too much paper work is not an issue." "Yes ma'am."

Countenance: An expression on one's face.

She smiled sadly and her visage was one that could soften even Yamamoto-taichou's heart into breaking for the poor girl. "When did it get so complicated?" she asked, "Why couldn't we stay best friends instead of being stupid and greedy?" he shook his head and smiled a soft, sad smile. "We were too afraid our chance would slip away…"

Illusory: Unreal or imagined, deserving.

When Aizen used his sword to make him believe Rukia was attacking him he couldn't find it within himself to fight back,

Mesmerize: To fascinate or hypnotize.

The night Ichigo first saw her bankai he was struck by its ruthlessness, elegance and beauty. It didn't suit her and yet it seemed made for her (it was). He hadn't known it was her that first night. She'd looked like the angel of death.

Spurious: Not genuine, false.

Her smile was fake as she walked down the school halls beside her companion, her happiness was not.

Espionage: The act of spying.

She'd been acting weirdly, that was the only reason he was following her, he told himself as he slipped into the building in soul form after Rukia and his sisters. He heard them giggling behind a door and burst in quickly, "AHA! Found you!" instantly he turned the shade of his namesake. There stood Rukia, in the process of removing her pants, leaving her in her undergarments. "Ichi-nii!" Karin shrieked, "YOU PERVERT!!!! CANT YOU READ?! WOMENS HOTSPRING!!!!"

He was _so_ not getting hired by Soi Fon.

Prevalent: Most frequent or common.

During the war the belief that dominated the majority of the armies was that; should someone kill Aizen it was most likely going to be Kurosaki Ichigo. How wrong they were. In fact, as Aizen moved, fast as lightning to deliver the killing stroke it was Kuchiki Rukia who summoned a speed unlike any she'd ever used and parried his sword before skewering him on the tip of her shikai.

Needless to say that when she was appointed captain she took a lot of enjoyment in torturing her 'strawberry-fuku.' **(*Strawberry vice, it sounds cool in my head okay?)**

Vindicated: Freed from any question of guilt or blame.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! DID YOU STEAL MY BRA AGAIN?!!?!" ….okay maybe not to absolved.

Cumbersome: Difficult to handle or use especially because of size or weight.

"You're sparring with me." Lieutenant Kurosaki Ichigo told his captain one day. "You couldn't handle me," she sighed out, not taking her eyes off her paperwork. "That's not what you said last night Midget." He grumbled under his breath before being kicked unconscious.

Statutory: relating to or created by statutes of law.

"No." "Why?" "I said no. I do not need a reason to not put out." "Geez Rukia, no one talks like that anymore." "Watch it berry boy." "How old _are_ you anyway?" "Didn't your father ever teach you that it's rude to ask a woman her age?" "Rukia…." "A hundred and….something…? I lost track." "Then what the hells the problem? It's not like you're an innocent little girl." "You're technically 17 Ichigo, that's statutory rape right there."

Squall: Sudden violent winds usually used referring to a brewing storm.

Lightning streaked across the sky but she was unafraid. It was more like uneasiness she told her lover. He squeezed her shoulder as he looked out the window towards the sky too. "Do you feel it?" she whispered. "Something's coming."

He nodded his head. "And when it does, we'll be ready.

Dulcet: Extremely pleasant in a gentle way.

"Fool! GET ME SOME DAMN ICE CREAM!" the dulcet tones of his pregnant lover rang through the poor shinigami substitute's ears.

Quench: To Satisfy

A hollow will always crave the flesh and blood of a Shinigami. No matter their stage, no matter their will, they will always crave it. Kurosaki is no different. So every time they kiss his hollows hunger regresses, even if just for a bit.

Gird: To brace, get ready for action.

They tightened their obi's, sharpened their knives, they hardened their hearts. They kiss their lovers goodbye. They are fighters, they are warriors. They are ready for battle. "Bankai."

**A/N: A poll is posted on my profile: Should I make Serendipity (my chapter story) 1st person point of vue from now on? Please vote soon!**

**R&R**

**Sierra**


End file.
